


The President’s Guide to Furihata Kouki

by touougakuen



Series: At All Hours [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi deserves the world, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday Sex (again), Companion Piece, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Akashi!, Just tooth-rotting fluff with a side of smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touougakuen/pseuds/touougakuen
Summary: “Actually, before we go, there was something I wanted to do for you,” he began, shifting in his seat as he spoke. He looked unsure, as he sometimes did when he was trying to surprise Akashi. “I don’t know if you can call it a gift. I mean, I can’t exactly buy you a yudofu restaurant, as much as I’d like to. So I had to get creative.”An intrigued smirk crossed Akashi’s face, “Why would I need another restaurant? I’m sure whatever you’ve prepared for me will be infinitely more appealing.”More snippets from my AkaFuri office AU, of various moments when Akashi can’t help but think Furihata Kouki is not your average assistant.Or, three birthdays, and five times Furihata stole Akashi’s heart.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: At All Hours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941139
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	The President’s Guide to Furihata Kouki

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final companion piece to [Whether Asleep or Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328223/chapters/64113106). After sitting down and mapping this chapter out, I decided it was time to give this series a proper end. It’s definitely a bit sad for me since I grew so attached to this fic, but I hope you enjoy this ending as much as I enjoyed writing it! And thank you, as always, for all the kudos and comments. Your support and love for AkaFuri is what kept this little AU going!
> 
> A little bit of smut here, also birthday-themed lol. I don’t know why I write them role-playing so much.
> 
> With that said, happy birthday Akashi!

“One medium americano, please.”

As the barista behind the counter punched in his order, Akashi looked over at the assistant next to him. Under groggy eyes, he stifled a yawn behind his shirtsleeve. “And for you, Furihata-kun?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine,” Furihata tried to smile in light of the offer, only for another yawn to escape him.

“Please,” Akashi insisted, grabbing his wallet from within his coat pocket. “You look as if you’re about to doze off any second now. Allow me to buy you a coffee, at the very least.”

“Um, well… okay then,” the brunette scratched the back of his head, “I’ll have a caramel latte then – extra shot of espresso, please.”

Once their coffees were ready, Akashi picked up both drinks and directed Furihata to a table by the window. They were at his favourite coffee shop, a classy but quaint café that Akashi liked to visit some days before diving into work. He wasn’t in any rush to get back to the office, and the biting cold of an early December morning didn’t make him very eager to be outside again.

“Thanks, Akashi-san,” Furihata said, nestling his drink between both hands.

“Did you not have your usual cup this morning?” Akashi asked as he took the seat opposite of him.

“No, my brother fried the coffee machine when he plugged in the toaster oven at the same time,” Furihata explained with a sigh. After a moment, his eyebrows pushed together and he blinked his wide, brown eyes at Akashi, “I-I’m surprised you remember that.”

“Yes, well, you seemed less lively than most mornings,” Akashi cleared his throat, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his choice in words.

He couldn’t be sure, but it looked as if Furihata was smiling behind the lid of his drink as he took a sip of it.

As they sat in the warm café, Akashi busied himself with his phone, scrolling through meeting invites in his emails. He recited them to Furihata to give him a brief overview of what to expect for the next few weeks. The entire time, Furihata listened attentively, nodding his head and chiming in whenever he remembered a scheduling conflict.

When he reached the fourth week of December, Akashi paused at the calendar app on his phone and pursed his lips. He was startled, in spite of himself, to discover his birthday was coming up already. It hadn’t felt that long ago since the last one. Although he expected to spend it the same way, reviewing year-end reports and drafting proposals for the new quarter ahead.

“Akashi-san?” Furihata’s voice brought him back to focus. “You were saying about the end of the month?”

“Yes, there’ll be a couple meetings with the board of directors, and a dinner with some executives at Kirisaki Holdings,” Akashi carried on, pulling up his emails again. “And of course, there’s the Christmas Eve party.”

“Sounds like you’re going to be swamped, and right before Christmas, too,” Furihata remarked as he scrawled into the notebook on his lap. “Was there anything else you wanted to add?”

Akashi thought about mentioning his birthday. But he wasn’t sure if there was any reason to bring it up. He shook his head, “No, nothing in particular.”

Some time passed with Akashi finalizing his schedule, and Furihata suggesting restaurants for some of his upcoming business lunches. They were trading recommendations of their favourite ramen spots when Furihata eventually asked if they should be returning to the office.

Akashi glimpsed the time on his phone – nearly an hour had gone by. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been there. Somewhere during his conversation with Furihata, he’d lost track of time.

“I suppose we should start heading back,” he said, almost reluctantly.

The chilly winds from earlier had calmed as the two walked towards the Akashi Enterprises building. Furihata, who had taken his time with what Akashi assumed must’ve been a lukewarm latte by the last few sips, stepped away to toss his cup in a nearby recycling bin.

“Do you normally drink lattes?” Akashi found himself asking. He didn’t know why, but he was curious. Curious to know more about the assistant he’d been working with for a few months now.

“Yeah, I guess you can say I have a sweet tooth,” Furihata answered, his strides matching Akashi’s pace. “Caramel lattes are my favourite though. No contest. It’s kind of like you and americanos.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Akashi was filing that little detail away, as he did with most things Furihata shared with him. He didn’t know when he’d started doing it, or even why, but it felt like something worth remembering – the fact that Furihata liked caramel lattes.

It was a few weeks later when Furihata stepped into his office one morning, looking rather distracted as he brought over some documents for Akashi to sign. He was standing on the other side of the desk, fiddling with his hands, and his expression told Akashi he had something on his mind.

“Um, Akashi-san, is today your birthday?” he finally blurted.

Akashi stared up at him, raising a brow. He was surprised, not only that Furihata had found out, but that he’d actually managed to forget his own birthday. Until Furihata brought it up, the date hadn’t even crossed his mind. “I – yes, it is,” he responded, trying to sound composed. “How did you know?”

“I was checking your emails and there was a birthday message from your friend, Mibuchi-san. I didn’t read it, of course! But I saw the subject line, so I asked Momoi-san about it, and um,” he seemed to be shrinking back the more he spoke, “S-Sorry if I’m overstepping.”

“No, it’s fine,” Akashi offered a smile, wanting to downplay the subject as much as possible. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide his birthday from the assistant. It just didn’t seem important. “Actually, I’ve been so busy lately, it slipped my mind.”

“Does that mean you’re not going to celebrate?”

“I’m afraid I didn’t make any plans,” the president said as he signed the last of the papers and handed them back to the other man.

Furihata took the documents, but he didn’t turn to leave just yet. He was still fidgeting in his spot, shifting from one foot to the other, “U-Um, have you had coffee yet? I can run and get you something – my treat.”

“Please, don’t worry about it. I don’t normally celebrate my birthday anyways, as the company can be quite hectic this time of year,” Akashi explained in an effort to reassure Furihata and let him know that it really wasn’t a big deal. He couldn’t understand why the assistant looked so bothered at that moment – apologetic, even. “And to answer your question, I was planning to visit the coffee shop this afternoon if you’d care to join me.”

“Oh, sure,” Furihata tried to smile back but he didn’t seem entirely convinced. “Well, um, happy birthday, Akashi-san.”

“Thank you, Furihata-kun.”

Two p.m. rolled around and when Akashi was ready for his coffee break, Furihata sent him a text to go ahead without him. As it turned out, the documents from earlier had been requested by Midorima and he needed hard copies before the end of the day. The assistant was sent with one of Akashi’s drivers to make the delivery, and he was now stuck in traffic on his way back to the office.

Akashi pushed aside the drop in his stomach that he knew to be disappointment, and left for the café on his own. He entered the shop and walked over to the counter, noticing that the usual barista wasn’t at the register to take his order. It was a moment before she emerged from the backroom, only to stop and fill a cup of coffee before setting it on a tray.

“One americano,” the barista chirped, as she slid the very same tray over to Akashi. “And a _side_ of dessert. Happy Birthday!”

He peered down at the arrangement before him. The large coffee was sitting neatly beside an assortment of various desserts, everything from a single slice of lemon cake, to tarts, scones, and eclairs. On the piece of cake sat a small topper that simply read, “Happy Birthday”. It was as if the person responsible for the spread had a hard time making a choice and decided to go with everything.

Akashi was at a loss for words; a part of him was wondering how he would ever finish the mountain of treats, while the other part could do nothing about the smile spreading across his lips. Not when he knew exactly who was behind this. He huffed out a small chuckle, still holding his wallet in his hand.

“It’s been paid for, of course,” the woman behind the counter added. “Someone came in earlier and asked us to prepare this for you when you came in.”

“If I may take a guess – brown hair, a bit on the shy side?”

“That’s the one.”

Akashi was certain he looked rather ridiculous, face a little flushed and grinning to himself as he asked the barista to box the desserts for him. When he stepped away from the counter, his birthday surprise in hand, a thought occurred to him. He waved the barista over again.

“Could I have a caramel latte to go?”

* * *

Although it appeared the coldest days of the season were behind them now, it only took a short stroll in the park for Furihata to learn the hard way that January temperatures were no less callous. A thin layer of snow crunched under their feet as Akashi watched Furihata blow air into his hands, his skin tinged a hint of pink.

“I thought I told you to bring gloves, Kouki,” Akashi reprimanded.

Furihata made a noise in protest, “I didn’t think it would be this cold. Ugh, why did we decide to go for a walk in the middle of winter anyways?”

“I believe it was you who suggested a change of scenery from our usual dinner dates,” Akashi recounted. “You said we could use the fresh air and that a walk would be perfect.”

“ _I know_ , Seijuurou. It was a rhetorical question,” Furihata grunted and Akashi felt the corners of his lips rise in response.

“Well, I suppose this will have to do then,” he sighed, sliding the leather glove off his right hand and beckoning for Furihata to put it on. He then took Furihata’s bare hand in his and shoved it deep into his coat pocket, where their fingers interlaced. Furihata’s skin was frigid against his and Akashi held on tighter beneath the restraints of fabric.

They continued their walk, circling the frozen pond that had become an ice rink for tourists and local visitors. As the crowd around them grew denser, Furihata spoke up.

“Th-This isn’t weird for you?” he asked, and his face was rosier than before when he looked at Akashi. “Two grown men holding hands in a park… people might stare.”

Akashi thought about it for only a few seconds before shaking his head, “No, I don’t find this weird.” He paused, “Do you?”

There was a slight squeeze within his pocket. “Not at all.”

Near one of the entrances of the park, Furihata spotted a food vendor stall and tugged Akashi towards its direction. An elderly woman sat behind the cart, roasting sweet potatoes over a small fire.

“I haven’t had yakiimo in ages,” Furihata grinned as he pulled out his wallet. “It’s even better on a cold day, too.”

They found a bench to sit on, facing the skaters doing laps around the pond. Furihata broke the sweet potato in half and handed a piece to Akashi before taking small bites of his own. Akashi’s eyes naturally fell on the brunette as he munched away on the steamy snack, and he couldn’t help noticing how his face lit up with every careful bite. Furihata always made a point to appreciate what was going on around him – everything from food, to people, their gestures, and it was quickly becoming infectious. It made Akashi see the value in something as simple as a roasted sweet potato on a cold winter day.

Furihata had that effect on Akashi. He was paying attention to things he’d normally overlook, back when his day-to-day was no more than business meetings, and heading to the condo to sink into work again. But now he saw the charm in the ordinary, and suddenly, he wanted to take in every detail, study it like it was paperwork.

Though it was still hard to believe at times, that only a few months ago, the man sitting next to Akashi was mostly a stranger. And now, whenever he thought of all the warmth this one person had in him, and that he’d chosen Akashi of all people to share it with, his heart would feel heavy in his chest and a lump would form in his throat. And he knew what that feeling was; he’d been harbouring it for some time now, that he’d already given a name to it.

Furihata looked up from his potato when he realized Akashi was staring at him, “What? Is there something on my face?”

Akashi let out a deep breath and it became a misty plume in the space between them.

“I love you.”

He watched brown eyes glisten, holding onto his stare, and Akashi braced himself for the reaction. It wasn’t just the first time he’d said it to Furihata. It was the first time he’d said that to _anyone_. And although he’d mulled over it before, wondered about the right timing, where they stood in their relationship, and how Furihata might respond, the words had already taken form and left him before he could think twice.

“I-I know we’ve only begun dating a month ago. Perhaps you think it’s too soon, but I – ”

“I love you, too.”

It was the smile behind Furihata’s words that managed to soothe the hammering in Akashi’s chest, and he immediately recovered with a smile of his own.

The moment wasn’t grand, or flashy, or calculated. It didn’t need to be. It was simple, but it was genuine, as most things were when it came to Furihata Kouki. Akashi couldn’t imagine a moment more fitting for the two of them, and every part of it meant tenfold to him – from the way their thighs touched as they sat side by side, to how Furihata’s hand, warmed by the sweet potato, felt cozy when Akashi reached for it.

* * *

Akashi was in his office long past working hours, typing up his presentation notes for the shareholder meeting the next day. Stopping to stretch out his wrists, he peeked beyond the laptop screen at Furihata, who was sitting at the other end of his desk. A book was flipped open on his lap, but he seemed to be distracted by his phone now.

Akashi glanced at his watch, and then back at his boyfriend, “I apologize for the wait, Kouki. I’ll wrap this up quickly and we can be on our way to the restaurant.”

“No need to apologize, Sei, it’s your birthday. You’re the one calling the shots today,” Furihata smiled reassuringly, slouching back in his seat. “Besides, I saw your schedule today and figured you’d have another late night. That’s why I made our reservations for eight.”

Akashi made a face that he hoped looked apologetic enough before ducking back to his laptop. He felt bad, knowing that Furihata had planned to take him to a newly-opened restaurant that specialized in yudofu, and how excited he was to treat Akashi to dinner for once. But this time of year was always busy for the company, and time for leisure wasn’t something he could afford. In the end, Furihata’s birthday plans had to accommodate Akashi’s schedule, and he was stuck waiting for the president to wrap up his work before their celebrations could even begin.

Half an hour later, Akashi had powered through his presentation slides and promptly shut his laptop. He was just about to rise from his seat when he saw that Furihata wasn’t budging.

“Actually, before we go, there was something I wanted to do for you,” he began, shifting in his seat as he spoke. He looked unsure, as he sometimes did when he was trying to surprise Akashi. “I don’t know if you can call it a gift. I mean, I can’t exactly buy you a yudofu restaurant, as much as I’d like to. So I had to get creative.”

An intrigued smirk crossed Akashi’s face, “Why would I need another restaurant? I’m sure whatever you’ve prepared for me will be infinitely more appealing.”

He noticed then that Furihata was curiously avoiding eye contact, and that his cheeks were coloured with a subtle shade of red.

“Well, you know how my performance review is next week?”

The last thing Akashi expected was for Furihata to talk shop. “Yes, but as always, it’s just a formality. If it weren’t an HR requirement, I wouldn’t even bother.”

“N-No, I don’t mind. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to make you more… satisfied with my performance,” Furihata was finally meeting his gaze now, and he loosened the tie around his neck. “ _Akashi-san_.”

Akashi stilled in his seat, lifting a brow. “Kouki, what are you – ”

“That’s rather forward of you, using my first name when we only have a professional relationship.”

“We’re the only ones left in the office, Kouki,” Akashi reminded him, wondering if that had something to do with his change in mannerism. Though he was certain most of the company already knew about their relationship, they still made an effort to keep up appearances around co-workers.

“I know. I was hoping I’d get you alone,” Furihata said, and Akashi immediately took note of the sultry dip in his tone. He stood up, commanding all of Akashi’s attention as he circled around the desk. When he reached Akashi’s side, he leaned over the president’s chair, one hand placed on the armrest, and the other running up Akashi’s arm with a feathery stroke.

Before Akashi could get another word in, Furihata had lowered his face to his ear and his lips brushed against skin when he whispered.

“I want to do my best to please you, _Akashi-san_ – for my evaluation.”

_Oh._

As soon as he was brought up to speed, Akashi wasted no time in getting his hands on Furihata’s hips. He pulled him in so that he was sitting on his lap, legs spread and straddling him in his seat. Grinning up at the assistant, he relished the sight of those chocolate-brown eyes, flashing with a desire that was normally subdued. Although the roleplay alone was enough to excite him, it was seeing this unrestrained side of Furihata that always drove Akashi absolutely wild.

“I’m afraid I’ll need to see more of your performance to properly evaluate you,” Akashi purred. “ _Furihata-kun_.”

Out of habit, he pulled out his phone to close the blinds on the office walls, but Furihata was quicker, taking the device and casting it aside. He then latched onto Akashi’s shoulders with both hands and teased him with a quick kiss, “Leave them open. No one’s here anyway.”

The flutter in Akashi’s chest only grew stronger, and he reached for the back of Furihata’s neck, reeling him in for another kiss. Furihata moaned into his mouth when their tongues crashed, and he could feel their erections pressing against each other through their pants. Furihata only kissed him deeper, and he began to rock himself forward and back, grinding against Akashi’s lap. Even through the layers of clothes, the friction of them rubbing against one another was too good, Akashi grunted his approval and tightened his hands on Furihata’s ass.

“Do you like that, Akashi-san?” Furihata breathed when he broke the kiss.

“Mmm, you’re doing an excellent job.”

Furihata’s hands were busy removing Akashi’s tie next, and once he discarded the fabric he moved onto unbuttoning his dress shirt. He nipped and sucked at Akashi’s neck, trailing kisses along his collarbone and down to his chest. All the while, his hand was tucked between them, rubbing circles on Akashi’s cock over his pants. When he worked his mouth on Akashi’s nipples, teeth grazing the buds with gentle bites, the red head sat back and let out a heavy sigh. This was turning out to be one of his best birthdays yet.

It wasn’t long before Furihata had sunk onto the floor, his face looking adorably flushed between Akashi’s legs. He licked his lips and unfastened Akashi’s belt, letting his cock spring free from his pants.

“I hope you don’t mind if we’re a little late for our reservation,” Furihata said, eager eyes taking in Akashi’s length.

“Of course not,” he ran his fingers along Furihata’s jaw, tipping his chin up, “Duty calls, after all.”

The assistant closed a hand around Akashi, giving him a few keen pumps before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Akashi felt his tongue swipe at the slit and he lolled his head back against his chair, savouring every relentless sensation. Furihata took the rest of him in, wet lips meeting the hand around his base as his head bobbed up and down. When the coil in Akashi’s stomach felt like it couldn’t get any tighter, Furihata pulled up to his head again and gave it a hard suck, drawing out a moan from Akashi that filled the large office. He knew Akashi’s body better than anyone else; knew exactly how to make him melt in his hands.

Akashi grabbed at Furihata’s hair, a little rougher than he intended, and bucked his hips so that his cock hit as deep as he could get. He couldn’t hold himself back. Because Furihata was on his knees, under his desk, with his mouth wrapped around him – a fantasy Akashi definitely had before, maybe far more times than necessary over the course of a workday.

He came soon after, shooting into the back of Furihata’s throat. Biting his lip, he groaned his gratification out loud as his hips twitched with the release. Furihata sucked him clean, and when he came up for air, Akashi yanked him forward for a lasting kiss.

“How did I do?” Furihata asked when he finally hauled himself off the floor.

“You were amazing,” Akashi replied, tugging his boyfriend back onto his lap. He wiped the sweat from above his brows, following with a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be sure to write you a glowing review.”

Furihata laughed, and he looked a bit embarrassed when their eyes met. “I thought you might like the throwback. It’s good to know the assistant kink still does it for you.”

“That’s the one thing I’ll never tire of,” the president said around a smile.

Furihata grinned back at him, but he was quickly distracted by his watch, “We should really get going or we’ll be more than just _a little late_.”

They left the office in Akashi’s Bugatti, arriving at the restaurant almost a half past eight. Fortunately, they hadn’t lost their reservation since, as Akashi soon learned, their table was already occupied by a small gathering of people. From within the private room, Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine, and other familiar faces greeted them when they entered. Faces of all his oldest and closest friends, and although he was used to seeing some of them around the office building, it’d been far too long since they’d met outside of work.

“Geez, I thought you guys would never show up. What the hell took you so long?” Aomine grumbled after chugging what was left of his beer. “Wait, scratch that. I don’t want to know.”

Furihata turned to Akashi as they took their seats, “I know you don’t like parties, but I also know that every person here is important to you, so I figured you’d want to spend your birthday with them. I hope you don’t mind.”

Akashi glanced around the bustling room; at Momoi trying to feed a stoic Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami arguing over the menu, Mibuchi, Nebuya, and even Mayuzumi catching up with one another. A sense of relief washed over him when he realized how much he missed this. As the CEO of Akashi Enterprises, he had little time to spend with friends, but for tonight, he didn’t have to be weighed down by those responsibilities.

His hand found Furihata’s under the table. “This is perfect. Thank you, Kouki.”

“Happy Birthday, Sei,” Furihata said brightly, and he leaned in close to whisper, “And when we get back to your condo, we can pick up where we left off on my evaluation.”

Of course, being the president had its perks, too. Furihata Kouki always made sure of that.

* * *

Akashi had met Furihata’s family on several occasions in the last two and half years, but this was the first time he’d seen them so… chaotic. For a family that was normally quiet, and reserved in their conduct, it was bizarre to watch them running around a small hotel suite, shouting from all ends at one another.

This certainly wasn’t what he expected when Furihata invited him as his date to his older brother’s wedding.

“Can somebody _please_ go check if the centerpieces have arrived at the hall? And does anyone know if grandma has checked in yet? For the love of god, Kouichi! Don’t you dare sit down, you’re going to wrinkle your tux!” Furihata’s mother was perhaps the most frantic of all, barely taking breaths between snapping out instructions. “Where’s Kouki? Has anyone seen him?”

“I believe he went into one of the rooms to change,” Akashi chimed in, wondering if anyone could hear him over the mayhem.

“The rings! Oh my god, I lost the rings!” Kouichi, Furihata’s older brother, looked panic-stricken as he padded down his pockets. They'd met numerous times at Furihata’s apartment, but even if this was their first encounter, Akashi would’ve easily recognized that the bundle of nerves was related to a certain assistant. Kouichi reached for his back pocket and immediately breathed a sigh of relief, “Nevermind, false alarm!”

Akashi stood in the corner of the room, not entirely sure what to do, or say, or if he could contribute anything to calm the madness. Furihata was taking longer than usual to change, but he figured that was because he was getting used to his new suit. At Akashi’s insistence, he had bought him a brand new, tailored suit for the wedding, as all his other options were off the rack and nowhere near as sophisticated as the one Akashi picked out. They’d only received the finished suit a few days earlier, and Furihata hadn’t bothered to try it on again, so he wondered if he had any issues with the fit. In the worst-case scenario, Akashi could have his driver pick up something from his condo and rush it over.

As he contemplated this, there was a gentle tug on his sleeve and he peered down to meet glossy, chestnut-brown eyes. A boy, probably no older than five, was beet red as he clung to Akashi’s sleeve. In his other hand was a blue tie, crumpled in his fist. “I-I can’t put on my tie by myself, and auntie said you could help me.”

“Sorry, Sei-chan!” Furihata’s mother called out from across the room. “I figured you’d be an expert!”

Akashi bent down, taking the tie from the boy and offering a smile as he fixed it around his collar. “There you are,” he said once he tightened the knot.

“Th-Thank you, Mr. Sei-chan.”

“I – ” Akashi paused, only to succumb to a chuckle. “You’ve very welcome.”

From behind him, he heard a door fly open, followed by a torrent of voices talking at once. Furihata’s voice was the first he picked up on, and he noticed the irritation in his tone right away.

“Haruko, will you stop it with the hairspray already? If I go anywhere near a candle I’m going to go up in flames, I swear to god!”

Rising to his feet, Akashi turned around in time to see Furihata emerging from the room and trying to swat away a younger girl who he remembered as one of his cousins. As soon as his gaze had landed on his boyfriend, Akashi felt his breath hitch and his heartbeat race faster than he could keep up.

Furihata was wearing his new suit, and it was clear to Akashi that there weren’t any problems with how it fit. In fact, this might’ve been his tailor’s finest work yet. The suit was black, accentuating his lean figure, and together with his tie and pocket square, he gave off an air of class. Unlike the untailored pieces he wore to work, this one showed off his broad shoulders and made his legs look even longer. It wasn’t hard to tell that Furihata had quite the impressive figure when the suit had been customized to hug every line and dip of his body.

But it was Furihata’s hair that caught Akashi’s attention first, which had been carefully styled with precision and care. He assumed this was Haruko’s doing, who was still armed with a giant can of hairspray. Parted down the side and with a little help of some products, his bangs were pushed back to reveal his forehead. Akashi had never seen his hair like that before; his forehead was normally hidden behind those thick brown tresses. The hairstyle made him look mature, and put all his most attractive features on display – especially those chocolatey eyes that Akashi adored so much. Coupled with the custom suit that fit him like a dream, the Furihata that stood before him was the very image of handsome.

So handsome, that Akashi couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“Sorry for leaving you alone for so long,” Furihata said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“N-No, it’s quite alright,” Akashi found himself stuttering. He cleared his throat. “Kouki, you look… _incredible_.”

“Really? It doesn’t look weird?” He made a face and pointed to his hair.

Akashi had to remind himself he was currently in a packed hotel suite with the rest of Furihata’s family, because his first instinct was to lunge in for a kiss and maybe run his hands through those pretty brown locks, just to prove to Furihata that he meant what he said.

Instead, he offered him a reassuring smile and gave his shoulder a light squeeze, “I’ve never seen you look more handsome.”

To his relief, the wedding went by rather smoothly, without a hint of the chaos that had preceded the ceremony. There were, of course, a number of glances in Akashi and Furihata’s direction as they sat at the head table with the bride and groom. They’d expected it and talked about it the night before, how their relationship might be a controversial topic, especially for some of the older folks. But no one said anything directly to them, and whenever Akashi caught the warm and comforting glances of Furihata’s parents, he remembered how fortunate they were to have them in their corner.

When it came time for Furihata’s speech, he was only a tad nervous at first, stammering his introduction into the podium mic. They’d rehearsed it together a few times before, as Akashi was quite the veteran of public speaking and had been helpful with Furihata getting over his stage fright. He appeared to recall the various tips Akashi gave him, because in only a few seconds his demeanor had changed, and he was delivering the rest of his speech with newfound confidence.

Akashi couldn’t take his eyes off him, feeling his chest swell with something like pride and admiration. In truth, although the wedding had been enjoyable, he was distracted most of the night, his eyes often wandering to Furihata at his side. His boyfriend of nearly three years seemed different to him somehow, and it wasn’t just the suit or the hair. Seeing him in high spirits because of the nights’ events (his smile never once let up), brimming with joy whenever he introduced Akashi, and surrounded by people who also thought the world of him – it all caused a familiar flutter within Akashi. It was the same feeling he had when he was first falling in love with Furihata.

Furihata was finishing up his speech now, and his eyes landed on Akashi when he read out loud the last few lines. Words he’d mulled over for days in Akashi’s condo, wondering how to wrap up the speech in the most appropriate way. When he’d rehearsed it with Akashi, he still hadn’t come up with the ending yet.

“Sometimes, being in love requires work, and making comprises. But if you’re lucky, then most days it never feels that way. Most days, it feels like… you and that person just existing with one another, and everything naturally falling into place. You know it because everything makes sense when you’re with them, and everything is easier than when you were apart. Like you were two halves, built to be together from the very beginning.”

It was near the end of the night when Akashi and Furihata were sitting by themselves at the head table, watching most of the guests flood onto the dance floor. Kouichi had clearly downed one too many drinks as he was quite the ruckus down there, and although Furihata’s mother looked like she was nursing a headache, Kouichi’s bride didn’t seem too bothered as she clung to him, laughing loudly.

Akashi observed the couple, sipping his champagne when Furihata tapped on his arm, “Hey, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it tonight, and it’s not like you to zone out.”

He looked over at his boyfriend. The hairspray that Haruko used had really worked wonders, as Furihata’s hair was still as neat and pristine as it was when they left the hotel suite. Akashi swallowed and put down his glass, reaching for Furihata’s hand instead, “Come with me.”

Under the dimmed lights, no one seemed to notice as Akashi skirted around the crowd, tugging Furihata along until he found an empty corridor just outside of the main hall. He came to a stop once he was sure they were alone, rounding back to meet Furihata’s confused expression. Akashi grinned and pressed his lips against the other man’s, pushing closer to him until his back hit the wall. His right hand made its way up to Furihata’s head, fingers running through silky hair, only slightly sorry to dishevel it.

“W-What was that for?” Furihata sputtered when Akashi finally withdrew from the kiss. His voice sounded shaky and raw.

Akashi shrugged, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night. All day, actually.”

Furihata tutted, but he was smiling widely, “Couldn’t keep it in your pants for one night?”

The red head laughed, and it echoed in the deserted hallway, “That’s not it. It’s just – _you_. And everything about tonight.” Akashi sighed, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I see weddings bring out your sentimental side…” Furihata was noticeably flustered now, trying his best to look at anything but Akashi’s face. His ears glowed even in the faint lighting of the corridor.

Akashi beamed, and he couldn’t resist the urge to pinch the warm tips of those ears. Furihata squirmed until he finally let go, only to gather the brunette into a tight hug. He rested his cheek on the side of Furihata’s head.

“ _Two halves_.”

“Was it totally cheesy?” Furihata groused. His face felt warm against Akashi’s neck. “I wrote that thinking of you. Well, of us.”

“I presumed as much,” Akashi said, closing his eyes. He relaxed into the embrace, his body caving to comfort and familiarity in the other man’s hold. That’s how Furihata always made him feel – like anywhere could be home. “You’ve always been the romantic type.”

“That makes two of us.”

“You were right, though,” the red head continued. He spoke softly and gently, almost in a whisper. “I was never whole until I found you.”

Furihata made a sound close to a groan, and Akashi knew it was partly because he was embarrassed, and partly because he didn’t know how to respond to the comment. Having given up on words, he planted a single kiss on Akashi’s lips and let out a disgruntled sigh.

“What is it, Kouki?”

“I want to say we should be heading back, but between watching my dad attempt the electric shuffle, and being in this empty hallway with you, I think I know where I’d rather be.”

The choice was obvious for Akashi, too.

“Empty hallway it is then.”

* * *

“What about this one? Says here she studied at Brown, and she’s fluent in English, too.”

As Akashi took the passenger seat of his car, Furihata passed his iPad over from the driver’s side. They were in the private parking lot of Akashi’s condo building, a section that was secured for his collection of luxury vehicles. At Furihata’s request, he would be the one driving them today, and behind the wheel of his favourite car – Akashi’s Tesla Model X – he looked positively giddy.

Akashi shook his head at the screen, “Is that Calibri? That’s a terrible font choice for a resume.”

“I’m starting to think you won’t be satisfied with any of these candidates,” Furihata rolled his eyes, snatching his iPad back. “ _Sei_ , we have to hold interviews as soon as possible. You need a new assistant by the time I go.”

At the last sentence, Akashi pressed his lips together. He couldn’t help but frown as he snapped his seatbelt in place, “I’ve had the best assistant I could ever ask for the past three years. No one will ever top your performance, so why bother?”

“You’re being childish,” his boyfriend scolded. “I know you, and I know what your schedule is like. You need the extra help, even if it won’t be from me anymore.”

The president glanced over at the driver’s seat. The sight of Furihata focusing on his iPad was a familiar one, something Akashi had expected to see on a daily basis, for years to come. It was still hard to process the fact that in a few weeks, Furihata wouldn’t be his personal assistant anymore. Rather, he was moving on to bigger and better things, starting a manager role under Midorima at their subsidiary company.

Furihata had applied for the position and aced the interview all on his own, insisting that he wanted to earn the job without the advantage of dating Akashi Enterprises’ CEO. So he knew it was quite the accomplishment for him, and Akashi never once took it lightly. But it also meant he wouldn’t be able to see Furihata at the office, let alone be working in the same building as him anymore. The thought of someone else sitting at Furihata’s desk still made his gut tighten in a weird way.

“ _Fine_ ,” Akashi threw his head back, reminding himself to be a supportive boyfriend. “Kise sent me a recommendation, by the way. An acquaintance from his modeling days.”

“If that’s an attempt to try to get me to stay, it’s not going to work,” Furihata retorted. He finally tucked the iPad away in the pocket of the car door and started the engine, navigating out of the parking lot with ease.

Akashi continued to tease him, “You’re not even a little concerned? You know, my record of falling for personal assistants happens to be a hundred percent.”

“You mean, one for one? Coincidentally that’s my success rate of charming CEOs, too,” Furihata replied, feigning a pensive expression, “Do you think Oha Asa has any romantic predictions for Midorima-san and I?”

Akashi shot a displeased look towards him and Furihata managed to catch it. He bit his lip, holding back a laugh, “I’m kidding, Sei. If anything, I’m just hoping I don’t make a fool of myself in front of him. You remember what my first day was like.”

“Hmm, yes, but there’s no need for you to be nervous, Kouki. You’ll be more than competent in your new role, just as you are with every task you take on,” as Akashi spoke, he ran a hand up and down Furihata’s arm, rubbing it soothingly, “Have I mentioned how proud I am of you? You’ve earned this on your own merits.”

“Thanks,” the brunette said simply, looking sheepish. He was always a bit uncomfortable when it came to accepting compliments. “Now if only you’d stop sulking so much, this transition would be a lot easier for both of us.”

“You’ll have to give me time to get used to it,” Akashi rebuked. “It’s still strange to me, that you won’t be in the office anymore. My schedule doesn’t allow much free time, but it was because we worked together that I could still see you every day. Now I’ll be lucky if I can have a few evenings a week with you.”

“We still have your birthday trip coming up,” Furihata reminded him. “We’ll get to spend lots of time together in Prague.”

Akashi let go of a sigh, but he didn’t press on with his concerns. Their Prague trip was one of the few things keeping him going amidst all the year-end deadlines and events. At least he had another birthday with Furihata to look forward to.

“By the way, are you going to tell me where we’re heading?” he crossed his arms, turning his gaze to the window. Mid-December snowfall was obscuring his view of the city, peppering the sky with a flurry of white. “You haven’t spared much details on our plans for today, except for instructing me to keep my afternoon free.”

“You’ll see when we get there,” Furihata maintained, his eyes focused on the road. “In the meantime, why don’t you look over some more resumes?”

Although still reluctant to even entertain the thought of replacing Furihata, Akashi begrudgingly did as he was told while the other man drove in silence. Half an hour later, when he looked up from his own tablet, Akashi realized they were on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo now, crossing into an upscale suburban area. He’d been to the neighbourhood several times himself, to oversee the company’s real estate project over the last year. It was a pricey district, home to a certain affluent crowd, and boasted some of the largest properties in Tokyo.

After turning into a long-winding street, Furihata eventually pulled into the driveway of a house that sat isolated from the others. It was a new development with a modern build, and standing three-stories tall, it was rather grand in size, too. The spread of land surrounding it was just as imposing, amassing something of a small estate.

Akashi stared up at the house, his eyes widened, “Kouki…”

Furihata turned the engine off. “Before you say anything, just come inside and have a look.”

The interior of the house was even more impressive, making use of its size with plenty of rooms, all generous in space. On the main floor, an extensive kitchen with brand new appliances opened up to a cozy dining area by the veranda. The master bedroom took up most of the third floor, and had its own lounge area complete with a chic sofa set. Overall, the house had a contemporary charm to match its stylish exterior. With the sleek details of wood paneling in the bathroom, and high ceilings in the living room, it was actually similar in design to Akashi’s current condo.

When they reached the sitting room, Akashi’s attention was instantly drawn to the vast windows framing the view of the backyard. A lush garden stood beyond them, and amidst the greenery a touch of tradition could be spotted: a small pond, stacked stones, and looming evergreens. It was reminiscent of the zen garden his mother had designed for the company.

“Akashi-san, you’re finally here.”

Before he could fully absorb the house and what Furihata’s intentions were in showing it to him, a familiar voice entered the room. He turned in his spot to see Nijimura, the head of the company’s real estate team.

“Have you had a proper look around?” the dark-haired man asked, flipping open a folder in his hands. “We have a few more listings to look at, but Furihata-san seems to have his heart set on this one.”

“I-I wouldn’t say I’m _that_ committed,” Furihata stammered, “I still want Sei to see the other places, too.”

“Kouki,” Akashi looked from Nijimura to his boyfriend. He’d already clued in sometime during the impromptu tour, but he still hadn’t received any actual confirmation that this was _really_ happening. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but are we buying this house?”

Furihata merely shrugged, “I’m a little early, but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday – and I can’t exactly do this while we’re in Prague.”

“But how… when did you…?”

“I contacted Nijimura-san a couple months ago, and we’ve been looking ever since,” he dug his hands in his pockets. Somehow, his expression came off as both guilty and delighted, “Remember all those weekends I said I was helping my brother with moving? Well, that was only true the first time.”

Akashi gaped, and he would’ve followed up with more questions if his thoughts had only caught up in time.

From the other end of the room, Nijimura cleared his throat, “I’ll give you two a moment to discuss.”

Once they were alone, Furihata reached for Akashi’s hand and gave it a timid squeeze, “I love your condo, but I was thinking, what if we find a new place? A home that we’ve both picked together.” He started meekly, but he was launching into a breathless spiel the more he talked – something he usually did when he was nervous, “To be honest, most of the listings are a lot more than I can afford, but I know your taste and I don’t expect you to downsize for me. But we can work something out, like I’ll pay the bills, or the property taxes – just so I can feel like it’s my place, too, you know.”

A grin found its way to Akashi’s face, “You’ve been thinking about living with me?”

The idea had certainly crossed Akashi’s mind a number of times in the past. And after three years together, it seemed like the next logical step for them. Furihata was still living in the same apartment he once shared with his brother, who had moved out a few months ago after getting married. At the time, Akashi had thought about asking Furihata to move in with him, but the assistant had been so excited about living alone for the first time that he decided to table the suggestion for the time being. He wasn’t sure how the other man felt about it, but he had hoped it was on his mind, too.

“Well, yeah. To be honest, I was also pretty bummed about us not working together anymore. But I figured if we live with together, we can still see each other every day,” Furihata quickly added, “But if you don’t want to move, I totally get it. Your place is already so amazing.”

Akashi shook his head. Sure, his penthouse condo was like a scene drawn out of a fantasy, but there was something much more compelling about a home that he and Furihata could build together. He always found it comforting, finding bits of Furihata’s personality in his condo after he’d started visiting more often. And with a place of their own, they would both have a say on everything from furniture and décor, to the spice rack and manga collection that he knew would be coming along with the move.

“A new home with you sounds perfect.”

Furihata’s face softened, uncertainty being washed away, “And just so you know, it doesn’t have to be _this_ house, either. Like Nijimura-san said, we still have other listings to look at. Whatever place we pick, I want us both to love it.”

“That won’t be hard with a house like this,” Akashi walked over to the windows with Furihata following behind, their hands laced together. He looked over the garden again. Even under the snowfall, the evergreens looked dense and thriving, “Of course, I’d like to see our other options as well, but I can’t imagine anything coming close.”

Furihata breathed a sigh of relief, “Well then, happy birthday I guess?”

“Every year you manage to surprise me,” Akashi said with chuckle. He reached for Furihata’s face, cupping his cheek in his hand, “Thank you, my love.”

Furihata leaned into his touch, leaving a couple soft kisses on his palm. Before he could stop himself, Akashi grabbed onto his waist, tugging him as close as their bodies would allow.

Furihata laughed when he almost lost his footing, but Akashi had been quick to catch him. He draped his arms around Akashi’s neck, beaming when their eyes met, “I guess that means I’m doomed to eat your cooking forever.”

Akashi held the brunette snug against his chest, “Yes, and I will have to endure your snoring every night, as well.”

“We already sound so domestic,” Furihata cringed, “I can see it already. We’re going to be just like _those_ couples, aren’t we?”

“Like what?”

“Like an old married couple!”

Akashi blinked, “Is that a bad thing?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, dating _Akashi Seijuurou_ isn’t what I’d call uneventful. It’s just that when couples see one another every day it all becomes routine, you know?” His tone was apprehensive as he traced circles into Akashi’s shoulder, “Maybe one day this will all seem very mundane and ordinary to you. I hope you won’t get too bored by then.”

“I love ordinary,” Akashi insisted, a crease appearing between his brows. None of what Furihata said sounded like a concern to him. “To me, ordinary means waking up to the sight of your bed-hair, having your homemade omurice once a week, and watching you throw a fit over an online game.”

“I’m not sure those are all good things.”

“Only the first two were,” Akashi joked, earning a light slap to his arm. “The point is, I don’t need my life to be extraordinary, Kouki. I just need to spend it with you.”

Furihata lowered his gaze to Akashi’s shirt, “You always come up with the fanciest ways of telling me how you feel.”

“And what about you? Perhaps there’ll come a day when being with Akashi Seijuurou won’t impress you so much anymore.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he mumbled back. It was a second before Furihata spoke again, his voice sounding small as he uttered the next words. Akashi could see the swirl of snow from behind the window reflecting brightly in his big, brown eyes, “I love you, Sei. And I’ll love you more every single day, ordinary or not.”

Akashi tilted his head, adoring eyes soaking up the image of the blushing man in his arms, “Now who’s the fancy one?”

“Oh, shut up,” Furihata groaned and he pulled Akashi toward him for a deep kiss.

Sometimes, Akashi was struck with the sudden realization that this was his life now; a life he shared with another person and one that was vastly different from how he once lived in solitude. This was one of those sobering moments. He’d never imagined back then that a person would become so significant to him, and to all his decisions. Furihata factored into nearly all of his choices, from what meals he ate (he’d pick the restaurants Kouki liked over his own preferences any day), to even as far as how he ran the company (invitations to move abroad and work on expansions were plenty, but he’d turned them all down in favour of staying here).

He sometimes wondered what his life would’ve been like, if he had met Furihata sooner. If he was there during the hardest times – when he lost his mother, or when he had no choice but to take ownership of the company – would it have been a little easier to cope with it all? Would it have hurt a little less? The greedy part of him wished he’d had the chance to grow up with Furihata, and face both the good and bad together, instead of playing catch up years later.

But Akashi also knew that there was no need to rush, not when the outcome was this good. The timing of their meeting and what it took to get there didn’t matter so much, not when they’d managed to find one another. There wasn’t anything about their story he would’ve changed. Here he was, so impossibly in love with this remarkable, confident man who had come so far from the bumbling assistant he’d first met. And in only a matter of time, Akashi would get to wake up every morning by his side, and see the way that cute nose would scrunch under the sunlight before starting his day. The thought alone warmed his chest just as much as it excited him.

Akashi kissed him harder, eager hands roaming until they wrapped firm around Furihata’s back. All the while, his heart thrummed with anticipation of what was to come.

He could only look forward to spending every day like this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah.
> 
> I never know how I feel about endings. I can only hope I did these two justice.


End file.
